


Until Forever Ends

by hqrtbreak



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Freelin, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqrtbreak/pseuds/hqrtbreak
Summary: A quiet morning with her wife and daughter cuddled in bed, what could be more perfect?





	Until Forever Ends

“Wake up sleeping beauty,” a soft voice whispered in her ear. Freya, smiling, shifted her body to face her wife as Keelin placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“You’re up early. It’s the weekend.”

Since Keelin was a doctor, she was usually up much earlier than Freya during the week and took the time to sleep in on the weekends. 

Keelin now placed a kiss on Freya’s lips, pulling the covers off both of their bodies. “We have to take advantage of this moment.”

“What moment?”

“You hear that? Quiet.” Keelin smiled mischievously. Silence was a rare moment in their home, with Willow being just six months old. With the help of Vincent, they had successfully given birth to a baby girl. Willow Mikaelson-Malraux. Being part Mikaelson, that baby had a powerful set of lungs and was frequently disturbing her two mother’s sleep.

Keelin turned Freya on her back and moved to straddle her wife, pushing her back into her pillow. “What,” she kissed her lips quickly, “should we do?” Freya ran her fingers through her wives curls, watching as they bounced around. She knew exactly what her wife wanted to do.

She sat up, Keelin sliding to her lap. Slipping off her shirt, she watched as Keelin admired her body.

“Your turn” She replied, teasing. Keelin pulled off her own shirt, and Freya automatically pulled Keelin closer so their noses were touching. Just as they went in for another kiss, the cries of their daughter echoed throughout the household.

“Perfect timing Willow,” Keelin muttered.

“Nooo,” Freya pouted. 

Keelin sighed, moving off of Freya. “I knew the silence was too good to be true.” Freya grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Another time, my love.” Swinging her feet off the bed and slipping her shirt back on, the woman started her way to their daughter’s bedroom. Falling back into her pillow, Keelin watched as she walked away.

“I love you.”

Freya stopped at the door frame, facing her wife. “I love you too Keelin.”

The Mikaelson home was now empty, save for the little family. The constant reminders of those they had lost hurt more than anything, but Freya tried not to think about it too much. Everyone dies eventually, she would tell herself. It didn’t matter if you were immortal or not. And a thousand years was a long time to live. She just hoped her brother’s had found peace.

Wherever they were.

New Orleans was Freya’s favourite place in the whole world. It was home, she didn’t want to be anywhere else. And it was the root of her family’s history. She didn’t know a more perfect place to raise her daughter.

Keelin thought the same, which is why the family stayed even after all that had happened. 

Willow’s bedroom was Hope’s old nursery. As Hope was now sixteen years old, she clearly didn’t have much use for it anymore. Hope was currently off at school and while Freya missed her niece, she knew this place stirred up many bad memories for the girl. Eventually, she hoped her niece would be more comfortable staying in New Orleans more frequently, but Hope still wasn’t ready. 

Willow was crying when Freya entered the room. Upon seeing her mother the little girl beamed, knowing she had gotten what she wanted. Keelin and Freya were suckers for their baby, and Willow being the smart baby that she was, knew that very well. Willow raised her arms, her action when she wanted to be held. 

“Hey sweetie, Mama’s here.” Freya cooed as she picked up the baby in her arms. Setting her on a blanket, she watched as Willow rolled around, having just learned the trick.

“You’re getting so big, aren’t you? Soon, you’re going to be the best little witch.” Willow smiled. The child had already shown an affinity for magic, just like Hope had at her age. It wasn’t much, just the occasional candle flicker. But for now Willow wore her cousin’s old bracelet to control her power, just until she was old enough to learn.

“Want to go see Mommy?” Willow babbled nonsense in response. Freya attacked her chubby cheeks with kisses.

“I’ll take that as yes.” 

Keelin was still in bed when they returned, and smiled immediately when she saw Willow. Freya loved seeing her wife with their daughter, every second she watched them just made her fall in love with the woman more and more. 

“Hi baby” Keelin pressed kisses all over Willow’s face, making her laugh hysterically. “Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.” She giggled to Willow.

Freya cupped her daughter’s small cheek. Willow melted under the attention, giving her mom’s the cheekiest smile. Her big green eyes started up at them, something she had inherited from Freya.

Keelin smiled at their sweet baby. Freya didn’t think she had ever seen anything more beautiful in all the years she had been alive. 

“Now how did I get so lucky?”

Keelin laughed. “Willow, tell your mommy to stop being such a sap.”

“No seriously Keelin. I don’t know how I’d live without the two of you. My beautiful wife and baby.”

Freya could see tears start to well up in Keelin’s eyes. Before she had met Freya, Keelin was mostly alone in this world, hiding a huge secret. With Freya, she could finally be herself. 

Freya leaned over to lay her head on her wife’s shoulder, watching as Willow slowly fell back asleep between them. She didn’t sleep better anywhere than with her mom’s, that was for sure.

“One day, I want another. Don’t you think Willow would like a little brother or sister?” Freya whispered.

Truthfully, Freya had thought about it a lot. She wondered what it would be like to have a big family, like the Mikaelsons. She wanted them to grow up just as close as she was to her siblings. She wanted her children to have their own always and forever.

“She would. I really think she would.”

She touched Willow’s little baby fist and as the baby slumbered, she grabbed Freya’s finger. 

“Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you.” She kissed Willow’s forehead. 

“Always and forever, until forever ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos and comment if you like <3
> 
> tumblr: posiesbaby  
twitter: hqrtbreak


End file.
